User talk:900. 500.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dick of Chi-Chi WTF?!?! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SSWerty (Talk) 00:13, September 9, 2010 I know what your doing. Next time, try geting rid of the ------- part. Next time, try not to be a bully. A Cyber-Bully. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 21:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why do you harass other users and vandalize their pages? Stop trying to be a bully. Trying to help ya.: D Mariofan45 22:05, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Yeah why do you? 1n4dl01d8yc127802 22:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Look. I'm trying to be nice. Stop. If you redeem yourself, you could still have an account here. <.:-NomadMusik-:.> 22:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, stop. Look, do not insult other users. Why are you screaming at me? I said, seriously, be nice. Understand the rules. Why are you so mean and harrasing and insulting other users? Mariofan45 22:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Stop it. I can't take this anymore. All you are doing is yelling at me, Goku returns and NomadMusik. Can you stop insulting other users? Don't EVER do it anymore. If you continue this behavior, you will be blocked or banned from editing the wiki. I'm not a sysop. Thank you for your cooperation. Mariofan45 22:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) What did you call me?!?! 1n4dl01d8yc127802 22:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) trolling listen buddy I know you think you are a hilarious troll but I can see right through this, and, this time, unsuccessful troll was unsuccessful. It wasn't even a good attempt bottom|20pxPrinceofallSaladsbottom|20px 01:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Stop. Stop vandilising, your immature and your being a huge idiot. Get lost from here u.. u baby! Get lost from fanon!! 17:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) You are acting like a child ! What are you,an infant who doesn't know a thing about life ? What is your point really ? Raging Blast 18:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Just leave him alone. He's a total wacko. Hey, Raging Blast, can you call the Asylum? 18:15, September 10, 2010 (UTC) What is you're ambition? - To destroy everything and anything you come across? Why did you even come to this peaceful wiki and cause havoc and chaos? Please, just leave from here. 18:16, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm explaining this to you.... how should I put it, peacefully. Please, please stop harassing users and vandalize pages. You've got 2 choices (if I should put it in simple words) #If you stop now, you can still have an account and be friends with us and create fan fictions. #If you don't then you'll be banned from this Wiki forever. You have, 24 hours to decide. 18:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Ban Because you have repeatedly vandalised and harrassed users consistently, you have been banned permanently. I will not remove this ban. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ''']] 04:19, September 11, 2010 (UTC) JUSTICE thanks to SSWerty Go, go SSWerty! 07:04, September 11, 2010 (UTC) we won heheheheh News Reporter: 'The war has been won. The danger mastermind cyber hacker-bully, 900. 500. has been destroyed by the greatest hero, SSWerty and his loyal sidekicks eg:- SonikFan112, me, SuperFusion, RagingBlast, RagingGohan, MarioFan45, Unlimated, Goku Return's, PrinceofallSalads and many others who helped destroying him. Thanks you all and congratulations!!' 10:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC)